interviews with pjo characters!
by pertemis45
Summary: ever wonder what the pjo characters favorite color,animal and profession is or anything else click here to find out! Flames accepted! One last thing I don't own pjo rick does!
1. Annabeth

chapter one Annabeth

Hi Im pertemis45 and I have come to give the thoughts and ideas of Annabeth chase.

Hey annabeth I hear you want to be an architect is that right?

Thats right pertamis.

Whats something you would build then.

I want to build a temple that every twelve hours would show a different gods and the colums would be all the gods colors broken to look realy cool.

Wow nice idea thanks Annabeth.

Next question whats your favorite color(s)?

Sea green and grey.

I totally saw that one comming.

Next animal?

Owl, you should know this.

okay okay last question if you saw Athena and Posiedon in bed what wold you do.

I'd look at my mom confused then run.

Well thats all today annabeth thanks for comming and have a good day.

Authors note...

sorry if this is over used i just had an idea this is my first story so please let me know in reviews if you liked it or had any ideas on questions to ask the gang.

Who should i do next let me know in reviews! thank you.


	2. Nico

Chapter 2 nico

Hi as you know I am pertamis45! And I am going to interview nico today!

Well nico 1st question if you could date anyone besides the 7 of course just as a precaution who would it be?

Um um anyone?

Yes anyone you idiot.

Fine I would date whispers name.

Who I didn"t catch that.

Thalia!

Okay okay next question. Whats your favorite animal?

I dont have one.

What! Comes back alive because she is awesome like dat.

If I have to choose I choose dog.

Kay last question if you saw hades(or pluto) in bed with bellona how would you react?

I would look at my dad disapointed and walk away.

Ahh I forgot a question whats your favorite color?

bye.

Aww he left.

This is pertamis45 sighning off. Peace!

Authors note...Please read...

Last chapter I forgot to do the disclaimer I don't own percy jackson or Thalia and Nico would have gotten together.

Next thank you,

Shadow queen daughter of hades

Airfiction

for reviewing

Last was it good or me know flames accepted next will be a god or goddess.

question in the pjo series who's father is Zues.

The one with the correct answer gets to choose the god or goddess I do.


	3. Artemis

Chap 3 Artemis

Authors note...

well thanks for the review and for reading my story.

next chapter will either be Zeus or Apollo.

Please tell me what you think in the comments below and thalia will you do the disclaimer?

Thalia: Yah pertamis doesn't own the PJO or HOO series they are bye rick riorden.

On to the story.

Hi pertamis here! Today I will be interviewing Artemis goddess of the hunt.

Hey Artemis thanks for being here today.

your welcome Pertamis can we move along though my hunters are at camp halfblood.

Yah we question who is or was youre favorite hunter?

My favorite hunter is Thalia because she rules with an iron fist. before her though Zoe was my favorite she hated male's almost as much as I do.

Wow thats question have you ever fallen in love or developed a crush on a male?

NO, well mabey once. On Orion but that was before I found out he was a rapist.

Oh. Well time for the easier questions.

Whats your favorite color?

Silver.

animal(s)?

stag and wolf.

Yay!favorite weapon(s)?

hunting Knifes and the bow and Arrow.

well thats all for Artemis.

goodbye Pertamis.

Pertamis over and out.


	4. Hades

Interviews with Pjo characters.

chap 4 Hades.

Hello Hades how are you?

I am good pertamis so why am I here?

To answer questions of course!Now first Nico hadn't done anything would you have helped your family?

No.

What!why? I mean even if my family shunned me I would have helped.

I wouldn't help because well I lost the love for my family I mean being cooped up in the underworld sucks ya know.

Ya I can see your point. Anyway are you happy with your helmet of darkness?

yes just like with Zeus's lightning bolts or Poseidon's trident I can't imagine not having it.

I see one more difficult question then its to the easy ones.K? who is your favorite sister Hestia or Hera?

Hestia she is the kindest Olympian and a world without her would be a dangerous world to live in.

okay easy question time!

favorite color?

Black or midnight blue.

animal?

ram and Cerberus.

okay last question what color do you hate?

**PINK**

okay dude calm down anyway bye Hades.

Bye pertamis.

**Authors note**

**so sorry about not updating sooner and Please PM me if you have any question For a character on chapter 6 also who should I do for chapter six?**

**The button says review.**

**Pertamis:Percy do the disclaimer.**

**Percy:Why should I**

**Pertamis:Because I have blue cookies(wags it in his face)**

**Percy: Pertamis doesn't own Pjo now give me the cookie.**

**Pertamis:Never Mine (takes a bite of the cookie)**

**Percy:Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (sobs)**

**-****pertamis**


	5. Thalia

Interviews with pjo

Thalia.

Hello Thalia how are you?

shockingly happy.

Nice one! anyway do you hate your father?

Yes.

Why?

He abandoned me,Jason,and my mom.

ya but he had a reason. what is it like being a hunter of Artemis?

Okay I guess hunting monsters is fun and I am the lieutenant.

Do you have a crush on anyone.

Of course not!

your blush gives it a way. Who is it?

Nico

who?

Nico

Who?

Nico?

Who?

**Nico!**

okay question time favorite animal?

Wolf and hunting falcon.

color?

Electric blue and black.

favorite weapons?

bow and arrows and a spear.

That's it oh and you didn't hear it from me but Nico likes you to.

Ya and good bye pertamis.

**Authors note...**

**as you probably saw I am a big thalico shipper.**

**Pertamis:Nico do the disclaimer.**

**Nico:Why?**

**Pertamis:Because Thalia and Percy did.**

**Nico:fine Pertamis does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Rick Riordan does.**

**Pertamis:Thalia knows you like her and she likes you back Nico.**

**Nico:Yes**

**WAL(write again later.) Pertamis.**


	6. rhea

**Rhea...**

**Hey i'm back and all Poseidon will you please say the disclaimer?**

**Poseidon:And if I don't?**

**me:no cookies for you.[::] [::] [::]**

**Poseidon: I don't care.**

**Me:fine Ulrike?**

**Ulrike:Pertains doesn't own percy jackson & the olympians.**

**on to the story!**

Hello today we will be interviewing rhea.

hey rhea this is ulrike my adopted cousin.

Hello pertemis may I ask what your name means?

yeah it is Percy and Artemis's couple name.

Oh okay.

so first question Ulrike? **who is your favorite child**?

Hestia her temper is controlled like a mothers should be.

next when you had Poseidon were you happy or sad when Kronos swallowed him?

I am offended by that I was sad because I love him as much as the others.

Okay did you or did you not love Kronos?

Not, he was an evil tyrant with a cold black heart I don't know anyone who could love him.

easy questions time!

First favorite color?

Gold.

favorite animal?

lioness

Favorite landmarks such as do you like Rivers,oceans,platues?

Rivers.

That is all for today _pertemis _ and **Ulrike **_**over and Out.**_

**Authors note**

**sorry I haven't updated in a while school has been a hassle.**

**-pertemis.**


End file.
